You never know, until you see the damage
by mon-amourr
Summary: Fenris wondered why the mage was always so vague about huis time in the Circle. Will he be able to find out why?


p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongContinue? Yes? No? Either way let me know!/strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Fenris didn't understand him anymore and he wasn't the only one. He and Sebastian had looked and checked the Abomination out more often. They were in the Deep Roads and Anders saw the Hero of Ferelden, Mahariel. He was also uncomfortable and for some reason both he and Sebastian didn't like to see that. They saw Mahariel and Anders talk in private and saw Anders looking surprised and then he frowned. Mahariel put out her hand and he took it. After that she hugged him and he hugged her back. When Anders was back with Garret, he smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Take good care of Anders and don't worry it is just for safety. I will be in Kirkwall soon and talk about it. Remember Anders, you are in Kirkwall for Grey Warden purpose. To see if there is a possibility of setting a Grey Warden outpost. Say that I didn't want anyone to know okay?" Said Mahariel and Anders nodded.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" I know, now you go because I think Nate is getting jealous." he said with a wink and Mahariel laughed and then turned all serious.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" You told me about Merril. When I was looking for Morrigan I found out what the Eluvian does. Tell her that I said that the Eluvian was used in the days of the Imperium. They got the mirrors from the time of Arlathan and used it. The Eluvian is a portal device. It brings one to different locations. Tell her that it won't tell us anything about the days of Arlathan and that I will come to see her soon! I really want to see her and Keeper Marethari again. Take good care of yourself and remember what you promised me Anders! Bye!" And then Mahariel walked to Nathaniel, but not before turning around and said one more thing.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" Tell her that dear Tamlen died at my hands on his wish. Tell her that the Eluvian made him a Ghoul and that he didn't want to live like that. Oh and Anders tell her that I'm sorry that I left her too." And then she walked away with Nathaniel, Sigrun and Oghren.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" I promise Commander! And take care of Nate, Maker knows he needs it!" shouted Anders with a grin. He missed them more then he ever wanted to admit. It was good to see them again, maybe one day he could go back to Amaranthine. He turned to Garret, Fenris and Sebastian and smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" Okay I will be the one who ask first, but what did you promise her?" Asked Garret, but Anders just smiled but kept quiet. p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" Shall we go, I don't like to be in the Deep Roads." Said Anders instead and he walked away.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" Why don't you like to be in the Deep Roads?" Asked Garret curious and both Fenris and Sebastian shook their head. " Beside the obvious reasons why one don't like the Deep Roads." Added Garret and Anders turned around and opened his mouth and then closed it again.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"" Oh so except the fact that I have a feeling that this whole place could fall down upon us and that I notice every darkspawn close by, I have no idea why I don't like the Deep Roads Hawke?" Said Anders sarcastically, but then he sighed. " I don't like confounded places. Can we go know now?" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No need to get all grumpy now Anders, I was just curious." Garret said while walking towards the exit. Behind him Anders let out a soft sigh and looked around him and slowly his eyes focused on Fenris and Sebastian. He nodded before following br /When they exited the Deep Roads, Anders took a deep breath and looked much more comfortable. He looked at them with a smile before opening his /br /"Hawke, Merril is in home right? Do you think she will let me talk with her. I'm not exactly on good foot with her." He asked. br /br /"Depends what you have to say, do you want us to come with you?" Asked Garret, quite curious why Anders actually wanted to speak with Merril. It couldn't be about what the Hero of Ferelden said could it?br /br /"Naah I can do it alone. Thank you Hawke, have a nice day. You too Sebastian, Fenris." And after that Anders left towards the Alienage. br /br /"What do you two think, shall we follow him?" Garret said with a grin on his face that quickly disappeared after they both shook their head. Fenris and Sebastian left to go to the elf his house to talk. br /br /Their talk lasted longer that they anticipated as it was already evening when Sebastian finally noticed how late it was. The prince was about to leave when incistent knocking was heard. Fenris and Sebastian both walked towards the door only to be opened with a worried Garret and a wounded and unconcious Anders to come /br /"Fenris, I know this is sudden but can Anders stay here a few days. Templars came in his clinic and did things. He refuses to let me see the damage, saying that he will be fine after some rest. I can't let him stay there until Varric and I cleaned up the mess they left. I would put him in my house, but the Templars would expect that. Plase Fenris I would very much appriaciate it."Garret said quickly and somehow all Fenris could do was nod and he gave the prince a look that asked him to stay, to which Sebastian nodded. Fenris showed Hawke the guest room where he placed Anders on the /br /"I will ask Oranna to bring some food, he is far to light for a man his hight. Oh and Fenris," Garret waited until Fenris looked at him in the eyes before continuing. "Thank you. I mean it, this means more that you can imagine./p 


End file.
